onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Tatsumaki/Manga Gallery
To see which chapters correspond with which arc, see Story Arcs. Manga Hero Association Saga Alien Conquerors Arc Tatsumaki orders Saitama to leave.jpg|Belittling Saitama and telling him to leave Saitama asks who Tatsumaki is.jpg|Wondering who this girl is by Saitama Hero Association S-Class Meeting Manga.jpg|At the hero meeting Tatsumaki at the S-Class meeting.jpg|Tatsumaki profile S-Class Hero Meeting.jpg|Sitch explains the meaning of the meeting TatsumakiListening.jpg|Tatsumaki listening Heroes on the Hero Association roof.jpg|Tatsumaki on the roof with other heroes S-Class Heroes listen to King.jpg|Shocked on hearing King's answer DarkshineCalmingTatsumaki.jpg|Tatsumaki angered by King statement with Superalloy Darkshine calming her Tatsumaki refusing Genos' help.jpg|Tatsumaki refusing Genos' help Tatsumaki saves the S-Class Heroes.jpg|Tatsumaki arrives on the battlefield Tatsumaki stops the shells.jpg|Tatsumaki uses her power to stop the shells Returning The Shells.jpg|Returning the shells back to the ship Tatsumaki lifting the rubble of A-City.jpg|Using her powers to lift the boulders Tatsumaki attacking the ship.jpg|Attacking the ship with the boulders Giant Spaceship falling.jpg|The ship is falling Ground shakes from Boros' energy.jpg|The ground begins to shake Giant Spaceship Exploding.jpg|The ship explodes Metal Knight's drone arrives.jpg|Seeing Metal Knight's robot Saitama is questioned by S-Class heroes.jpg|Tatsumaki questioning Saitama Tatsumaki ignored manga.jpg|Tatsumaki being ignored by both Saitama and Genos Tatsumaki starts insulting.jpg|Tatsumaki begins to insult Saitama Tatsumaki calms down after Bang to her.jpg|Calmed down by Bang Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Tatsumaki bossing Fubuki.jpg|Tatsumaki arrives to fight Do-S Tatsumaki imobilizing slaves.jpg|Tatsumaki immobilizing the hypnotized Blizzard Group Super Fight Arc Tatsumaki defeating Hundred Eyed Octopus.png|Tatsumaki crushing Hundred-Eyes Octopus Monster Association Arc Tatsumaki suggests lifting out the entire Monster Association Headquarters.png|Tatsumaki suggests lifting the entire Monster Association Headquarters. Tatsumaki_Standing.png|Tatsumaki standing. Tatsumaki_talking.png|Tatsumaki at the meeting. Tatsumaki_in_ONE_style.png|Tatsumaki telling Sweet Mask what she thinks. Tatsumaki_No.jpg|NO! Tatsumaki meets Gyoro-Gyoro.png|Tatsumaki meets Gyoro Gyoro. Tatsumaki scoliosis.png|Tatsumaki faces Gyoro Gyoro. Gyoro-Gyoro drops rubble on Tatsumaki.png|Gyoro Gyoro attacks Tatsumaki. Tatsumaki breaks out Gyor-Gyoro's ball.png|Tatsumaki breaks out of Gyoro Gyoro's attack. Piercing Gyoro-Gyoro's arm and barrier.png|Tatsumaki pierces Gyoro Gyoro's arm and barrier. Tatsumaki unaffected by Super Gravitation Wave.png|Tatsumaki, unaffected by Super Gravitation Wave. Sexymaki.png|Tatsumaki motioning her hand. Squashing Gyoro-Gyoro.png|Squashing Gyoro Gyoro. Tatsumaki waiting for Orochi.png|Tatsumaki waiting for Orochi. Tatsumaki wonders if Darkshine defeated Orochi.png|Tatsumaki wonders if Darkshine defeated Orochi. Tatsumaki rips out Gyoro Gyoro.png|Tatsumaki rips a body out of Gyoro Gyoro. The_association's_final_weapon.png|The Hero Association's final weapon. Tatsumaki_looking_for_Gyoro_Gyoro's_real_form.png|Tatsumaki looking for Gyoro Gyoro's real form. Tatsumaki_finds_Psykos.png|Tatsumaki finds her target. Tatsumaki_forcing_Psykos_out_from_hiding.png|Tatsumaki begins to force Psykos out from hiding. Tatsumaki restrains Psykos using psychokinesis.png|Tatsumaki pulling on Psykos. Tatsumaki pulls psykos up.png|Tatsumaki gleefully yanks Psykos upwards. Tatsumaki gets pulled down.png|Psykos pulls Tatsumaki down to meet her. Tatsumaki vs Psykos.png|Tatsumaki meets Psykos face-to-face. Tatsumaki blocked orochi.png|Tatsumaki blocks Orochi's surprise attack. Appearances in Other Media Volume Tatsumaki_color_Volume_10.png|Tatsumaki Colored from Volume 10 Combined Volume Covers Poster.jpg|Tatsumaki on the triple-volume cover spread Tatsumaki_Swimsuit.jpg|Tatsumaki from Volume 21's full back cover Fubuki & Tatsumaki Volume 20 contents page.jpg|Tatsumaki from Volume 20's Contents Page Tatsumaki_odekake.png|Odekake Omakes A New Wind Blows Tatsumaki breaks wall.jpg|Tatsumaki breaking through a wall Tatsumaki debut.jpg|Tatsumaki makes her debut Berating Glasses.jpg|Berating Glasses for being weak Tatsumaki creates a barrier.jpg|Tatsumaki using her powers Tatsumaki destroys Demonic Fan.jpg|Destroying Demonic Fan Tatsumaki takes Fubuki.jpg|Tatsumaki flies away, taking her sister Tatsumaki's Day Off Tatsumaki defeats Gigakigan.jpg|Tatsumaki killing Gigakigan Tatsumaki and all the monsters.jpg|Tatsumaki complaining about the amount of work she had to do Tatsumaki in pajamas.jpg|Tatsumaki in pajamas Tatsumaki bored.jpg|Tatsumaki bored Tatsumaki sees killed monster.jpg|Tatsumaki sees an already killed monster Tatsumaki superspeed.jpg|Tatsumaki flies toward the threat signal Tatsumaki kills Hotdog.jpg|Tatsumaki kills Hotdog Tatsumaki satisfied.jpg|Tatsumaki feels satisfied Chapter Covers Chapter 30.png Chapter 65.png Chapter 77.png Chapter 93.png Chapter 99.png Chapter 100.png Chapter 105.png Chapter 109.jpg Chapter 113.jpeg Chapter 114.jpeg Chapter 119.jpeg Chapter_126.png Chapter_127.png Miscellaneous Witch Tornado cropped.png|Tatsumaki as a witch from the Chapter 99 cover Category:Galleries